priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Flip Flop
Flip Flop is a game where the contestant has to make one of three choices. Gameplay He/she faces a wrong four digit price in white on red, with the inverted numbers red on white. The player can "flip" the first two numbers, "flop" the last two numbers or "flip & flop" all four numbers. Making the right decision wins the prize with that price. Bloopers *In the history of this game, there have been several flops all together. Here are several that are memorable: *On June 6, 2002, a contestant played for a clock. Although she flopped and guessed the price of the clock correctly, once Bob pressed the button to reveal the price, the price reveal got stuck and allowed Bob and the contestant to tear the top piece. *Once the contestant guesses the price, it is the host's responsibility to press the button to reveal the price. The first time the contestant actually did this was on March 5, 2003. She flopped guessing the price for a trip to Spain but after her guess she revealed the price herself. Bob said, "Who needs me?" *The most outrageous moment was on April 4, 2005 when Brenton played for a digital piano. Brenton tried to figure out how to operate the game, but he pressed the button revealing the correct price before making a guess; thus making the game a moot. Bob, who was already disillusioned with Brenton for being "The slowest moving young man he'd ever met", stormed off the stage, claiming that he was going home; he then returned saying he would not stay on the stage with "this troublemaker!" Bob ultimately awarded Brenton the prize, and ordered him off the stage. This segment was never aired on the East Coast on the original broadcast due to coverage of the funeral of Pope John Paul II, and was also never aired on the August 15, 2005 rebroadcast due to the conclusion of the PGA Championship that had been rained out the day before. *Another contestant revealed the price on a 2009 episode after her guess, but Drew said he was going to let her do it anyway. *On April 25, 2011, to avoid those occurrences from repeating, the button was moved to the left out of the way so Drew would always reveal the price himself, but he would often let the contestant reveal the price for themselves. *On August 10, 2015, Flip Flop was renamed "Flip Flops" for the summer beach party theme. Trivia *The first number of any prize can be any number but a "0". Gallery flipflop1.png|The prop with the button showing. flipflop2.png|The prop with the button barely showing. flipflop3.png|You can turn the left panel only,... flipflop2013-1.jpg|...turn the right panel only,... flipflop2013-2.jpg|...or turn both panels. In other words, flip, flop, or flip flop. flipflopwin.jpg|You can tell that the game is won because the prices match. Do you see the button? flipflops.png|On August 10, 2015, as part of the summer beach special, it was renamed "Flip Flops". Happy Birthday Flip Flop.jpg|On February 26, 2016, Flip Flop celebrated its 16th birthday. YouTube Links Flip Flop Cheaters A playing in which a contestant cheats (Bob Barker Era) Prop Problems Playing with a prop problem (Bob Barker Era) Playing with a prop problem (Drew Carey Era) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 3 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:The Player is in Command Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games